


Not to be afraid of you

by spnheart



Category: Supernatural
Genre: ABO, AU, Alpha Castiel, Arranged Marriage, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, M/M, Omega Dean, Omegaverse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Unhealthy Relationships, but cas will make up for it, spn a/b/o
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 12:54:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12984507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spnheart/pseuds/spnheart
Summary: John betrayed Dean's trust by selling him to the head of Novak corporation. And maybe it would work out if not for whole kiddnapping and drugging him situation. And if there's no one to save him, Dean will run for his life on his own.***This is about wrong decisions, misunderstanding and how to gain trust in impossible circumstances.





	1. Chapter 1

«Are u deaf? I’m not going anywhere with you! U can fuck off now!»  
«It’s says right here, Omega. It’s sealed. U don’t belong here anymore. Let us take u home. Mr. Novak will be taking care of you now.» That voice make him sick. That alpha didn’t even show up to gather his «reword» himself, he paid others to do it.

«Fuck your alpha, your contract, fuck my Dad. I need to speak with my brother!!»

«U will be allowed to contact him, once we take you to mr. Novak property.» Yeah, like this was going to happen.

«I’m not fucking going anywhere with you!»

Dean was so angry. He was ready to rip this door open and beat this fucker right now. He need to calm down, there’s no guarantee that guy was alone. And even if he can take out this beta, dad’s guards will easily drag him right into the arms of that alpha fucker Novak. How could John do this to him? He said no! He worked hard. Every day. He was an excellent worker. Everyone liked him. His department was flourishing. This month alone they closed more deals than in past year. He was going straight for a head position. Maybe it’s a mistake? Or a joke? Haha. Really funny.

But it’s happening. U can’t deny the stern cold look in John’s eyes.

«This is the best you can get, Dean. U need Alpha. U need to take your place in this world. And you are lucky for a chance to do it alongside mr. Novak, bearing his children as you were destined to be! No more of this whining! You will obey me, Omega! »

Screw destiny! It even sounds ridiculous. He want his job, his freedom his chance to be happy. Eventually find some nice beta girl and be himself. Dean hates his biology so much. He hates his gender. Such a disappointment. Oh, how hard did he hysterically laugh on the day first heat started. Raised to be an Alpha son: all the strength trainings, all the long talks about responsibility and gained knowledge. And in one moment he became stupid, irresponsible, weak Omega. John stopped seeing Dean beyond his gender. There was no Dean anymore.

«It’s okay, Dean. I don’t care! You will always be my big brother! I look up to you! I’m always here, I will never leave you. «

 

He didn’t deserve a brother like Sam. But he was grateful nonetheless. There is so not much you can do without being understood and loved by someone. Sam is his anchor. He made sure to never burden him with his own problems, but now he need his Brother. He can’t do it alone.

Drinking was not an option. Dean is not stupid to give up like that. No jumping out of the window. And he will need food and water eventually. There is no way out. Maybe he can promise to open the door if they call Sam. Yeah, at least this way he can tell Sam he is in trouble, and trust Sam to make it right.

«You! Asshole! I’ll open the door, once you call Sam! U hear me?»

No answer. There are no sound or shadows visible in the door crack. Still he can’t trust them to wait out or break into room any minute. Once Dean moved the closet in front of the door, ensuring some safety, he walked to the bed exhausted curling up under the blankets. In the morning it will all turned out to be a nightmare, he thinks about that huge deal with Shirley Corporation, the papers are all ready on his table waiting for signature. John will be proud.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Waking up in the middle of the night wasn't among things Dean enjoyed. Disoriented he tried to think why is he awake. He felt nauseous and when tried to take a deep breath found the air in room was too heavy. Window was just few steps away when everything started to become dark. Terrified Dean rushed forward to it when he fell unconscientious with a loud thud.

Black figure broke window glass, getting in and going for the door, he pushed dresser away. «Stupid Omega» - cursing under his breath, he then let two other men in. They carefully lifted Dean from the floor and carried him outside.

First thought after Dean woke up was to throw up. It was all so loud and..moving. He was in a moving car. Trying to get up on his hands and with panic looked around, breathing heavily, when someone grabbed him. The man was starring at him and talking, but all Dean could think is closed doors and not enough air. They took him. They kidnapped him. He threw a punch. He started kicking. He wanted to scream, but it was hard to remember to even breath. Man, alpha, grabbed his hands and went on Dean with all his weight. With horror Dean realized that it’s all real. He’s not gonna win it. He started choking on air. There was a distant feeling of needle and then pain, once again Dean shut his eyes, tears running down his cheeks.

 

Next time he woke up, it was in a huge comfortable bed, with bright sunlight peeking through the curtains. Everything seemed normal, he wasn’t tied or cuffed, there was no one near. Dean started moving towards the door, only to lean on the nearest wall and trow up. This was going so bad. He was to dizzy and to weak to fight. He was shaking pretty badly. They drugged him and kidnapped. This was not funny anymore. This was not safe. God, he is so fucked. Hope he is still in Kansas. HE can’t think. He needs to think. Those people can return any moment to check on him. Or He can come in. And there was nothing he could do. One bite, and it’s over for him. Stop, Think. Bathroom! he can lock himself in a bathroom. Because there’s no lock on the door. But it won’t save him anyway. Dean looked at the mess on the flour, it was disgusting but at least no blood.

Maybe he can reason with mr. Novak. Dean is a salesman after all, there’s nothing that can’t be dealt with a proper polite conversation. No. Fuck polite. They drugged him on Novak’s command. Alphas are a dicks, who think they can own somebody. Dean is an empty space, a breeding bitch to them. They are not safe, they can beat or humiliate him. There no words to deal with stupid violent people. The only option is to get away. As far as possible and in his case as soon as possible.

He was strong enough. He can do it. Dean went for the bathroom, he needs at least some water before escaping, he is testing luck on this one, he’s aware. Water freshened his mind a little. There are probably security cameras on every corner, but the forest outside looked far too near. And their fault to think Dean as an omega want escape there. Because he is Dean, not Omega, and that is were he’s going. Giving the room last glance for anything handy, Dean opened the widow frame.

**Author's Note:**

> What happens when u want to read a story, but it doesn't exist yet, so u write it yourself.  
> Thank you for checking it. 
> 
> p.s. I would really appreciate finding beta to help me make it more presentable and enjoyable to read.


End file.
